Adios
by NickySabel
Summary: Dices Adios...Hay tanto dolor...Fic inspirado en una cancion de Marmalade Boy, aunque en el fic no salga...


Adios

Me dijiste así, de pronto.

No te podía exijir nada, jamas te dije nada.

En mi cobardia nunca te dije lo que sentía.

Además, lo supe desde siempre, tu te ibas a ir, yo no soy quien para detenerte.

Me das la mano como despedida

y yo me aguanto

Cierro mis ojos, si no lo hago no podré aguantar las lagrimas.

Me doy media vuelta, creo que no podré aguantar más.

Pienso que si me vuelvo y te digo todo lo que siento te quedaras, pero ya es muy tarde.

Trato de hacerme el fuerte, pero si me vuelvo te voy a ver y caeré destrozado.

No es justo que te vayas sin saber la verdad, pero no quiero que duela mas mi corazon.

Me vuelves a hablar, estoy a espaldas tuyas.

Ya te despediste de todos los del equipo.

¿Que pasa?

Me preguntas. Yo no puedo responder.

Giro mi cabeza y veo sin ver, de mi boca sale un ligero "Nada"

Me vuelvo a girar.

No voy a intentar detenerte, no debo, es tu sueño, no lo debo intentar romper.

Ahora te vas y no puedo decirte nada, si te vuelvo a hablar lloraré.

Por dentro ya estoy destruido,

lo mejor será que me retire.

Pero tu voz vuelve a detenerme.

No me hablas a mi, pero le hablas a todos en general.

Respondes sus preguntas.

Nunca habías hablado tanto.

¿Y por qué te vas?

Porque mi padre me llama a mi deber.

Me acerco.

¿Y cual es tu deber?

Me miras, tu mirada muestra que no te gusta la pregunta.

Este...Uff...Seguir la empresa familiar.

Y tu sueño de jugar basquetball?

Se destruyó, ya no quiero hablar de eso.

La persona que fue más cercana a ti en el equipo te pregunta si te quedarias por algo.

La miras, con cara de confusion.

Por algo no, me quedaría por alguien, pero sabes que es imposible.

Todos te quedan mirando. ¿Por alguien?

Supongo que todos piensan lo mismo que yo en este momento.

El chico mas perseguido de la preparatoria se quedaría por alguien que cree que es imposible que lo quiera.

O es que el tambien se enamoro de un...

Miro tu cara, se que podría ser la ultima vez que lo viera, pero debo seguir conteniendome.

Sigues hablando con el resto del equipo, quiero irme ya, no quiero seguir cerca tuyo, me hace mal...

Digo adios y estoy saliendo.

Tu sigues adentro.

Estoy en un parque cercano a la preparatoria, bajo un arbol me siento apoyado en su tronco.

Ya no me contengo y lloro.

Deseperadamente, tristemente, enojado tal vez, pero lloro.

Llegas hasta el parque.

Sacas un balón y comienzas a jugar.

Creo que no haz reparado en mi prescencia.

¿Por qué saliste así del gimnasio?

Me equivoqué, si reparaste en mi prescencia

Necesitaba aire.¿Que haces tu aquí?

Tambien necesitaba aire.

Bueno, yo mejor me voy seguro quieres estar solo...

No!!...digo, no te preocupes... estoy bien así...¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

No gracias...

Me das la espalda, creo que no te diste cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Botas el balón. Encestas.

Como no lo ibas a hacer,eres el mejor.

Trató de preguntarte el por qué no sigues tu sueño de ser el mejor jugador de Japón y después irte a E.E.U.U.

pero antes de poder preguntarte, mi corazón se aprieta.

Caes de rodillas.

el balón se va.

Me paró a ver que te pasa, pero me detengo antes de llegar a ti.

Estas llorando. Estas llorando, tu que no muestras tus emociones.

Te toco la espalda, como tratando de darte apoyo. Lloras con mas fuerzas.

Luego te pones de pie.

Caminas dandome la espalda, tomas tu balón y un bolso.

Luego te das vuelta y caminas casi directo hacia mi.

Pasas por el lado mio, casi rozandome, y antes de que des un paso tras mi te tomo el brazo.

¿Qué...

No alcanzas a terminar la frase.

Te beso, te beso con tristeza, rabia, angustia.

Me separo y corro.

Creo que es la vez que más rapido he corrido.

Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

¡ESPERA!

Tu voz llega hasta mis oidos como un susurro, pero estoy seguro de que haz gritado.

Supongo que querras explicaciones de lo que he hecho.

Me detengo. Botas todas tus cosas al suelo y te acercas a mi.

¡¿QUE FUE ESO!?

No es demasiado obvio...

No se si no haz notado las lagrimas en mi rostro, o tal vez crees que estoy jugando.

O tal vez estas molesto, que sería lo normal...

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Eso qué...

Eso del beso...

Este...uff... ya no me importa decirlo, te quiero...mas bien...te amo...

Me tomas el rostro, tu mirada se encuentra con la mía.

Me secas las lagrimas.

Mi barbilla tirita.

No vuelvas a llorar...

Que no vuelva a llorar.

Sabe lo que siento, se va mañana y me dice que no llore.

¿Sabes algo?... Mañana no me voy...

¿Como que no se va?

Ya se había despedido de todo el equipo, y solo había una razón por la que se quedaba...

Solo se podría quedar en caso de que...

Un momento...¿Entonces cuando tu hablaste de que te quedarías por una persona estabas hablando de...

Ti...

Eso quiere decir que...

Eso quiere decir que tu eres la persona a la que quiero...

Y ya.

Nos besamos en un beso dulce, corto, al parecer querias decirme algo...

Ai shiteru Hana...

Te miro a los ojos.

Repitelo...

Ai shiteru Hana...

Ai shiteru Kae...

Owari


End file.
